


Touch

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of time as Wes and Travis' relationship progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I like this sorta snapshot writing style. I think. I was thinking of the word 'touch' (see title) when I wrote this. I never know what to rate things ahhh

Wes remembered looking over at Paekman, the man pulling a small smile out of him, before glancing over at the other man. He was attractive, with big lips and blue eyes. Friendly-looking. He reached out his hand and took Travis’, shaking it firmly.

 

He and Paekman and Travis drank together. It started with beer and ended with Paekman playing hangman on Wes’ hand with a pen, Travis guessing from the chair on the other side of Wes. It tickled as Paekman drew the stick figure’s head. Travis looked over at Wes and their eyes met. Travis gave him a fond smile before tapping Wes’ shoe with his boot.

 

They walked away from Paekman’s grave, the grass crunching beneath them. Their arms touched as they moved, and Wes couldn’t bear to move over, Travis’ warmth comforting.

 

Travis touched his hand, bringing him out of his dark place, the place where children died and he was helpless. He glanced up and Travis was smiling softly, and it was enough to shake him back to lighter things, to arguing over restaurants and stealing sanitizers.

 

It was a heat-filled kiss. Neither one saw it coming, but suddenly Travis was pushed up against the wall, and Wes was the one responsible. They didn’t talk about it.

 

It was dark and both of them were sweating. Travis’ hand was down his pants and he moaned, arching into his touch, and he knew they were so breakable, so fragile, and that they were about to fall apart.

 

They fell hard. Wes tried to push him away. Travis yelled about how Wes deserved some goddamn happiness for once, and that Travis was scared out of his mind, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Travis took the elevator to the third floor, then ran up the next three because he couldn’t wait, springing on Wes and kissing him hard. Wes laughed, kissing him back.

 

Wes and Travis have their ups and downs. Wes still has problems pulling himself out of his dark thoughts. But all he has to do is reach out and touch the one he loves, and he’s right there.


End file.
